


Hotel California

by Meduseld



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce isn't as suave as he thinks he is, Hotel Sex, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Clark Kent finds a surprise in his hotel room.





	Hotel California

Clark is exhausted when he opens the door to his hotel room.

He’s been at two separate beach front emergencies today, two different oceans no less, and three grueling rounds of press conferences with a sprinkling of stopping muggings in between. The conferences are the worst, though, with the press of people and the overload on his senses, filling them with noise and light.

He just wants some sleep. It’s a testament to how distracted he is that he doesn’t notice a heartbeat that shouldn’t be there until he looks up and Bruce Wayne is sitting on his balcony.

He reels back “You- you almost gave me a heart attack!” Bruce chuckles. Actually chuckles. That’s when Clark realizes what he’s doing here. Only impending or just finished sex get him to be that open. “Don’t you have super senses?”

He can feel the blush spread on his face, and it’s not really the question doing it. “I was distracted. I’m…tired” He winces, because while he is, he’s not tired enough to turn down sex with Bruce. He doesn’t think he ever will be. Which is kind of worrying, actually, as is the fact that they spent three and half hours on Bruce’s hallway floor just two days ago, too keyed up to get to a bed.

So he says “Aren’t the press gonna have a field day: ’ _Bruce Wayne Caught in Reporter’s Hotel Room’_?” Bruce is advancing on him, and Clark can’t help but notice the grace behind the movement. All the time they’ve known each other and it still registers like it’s the first time. “You’re the only reporter in here. Gonna tell on me?”

 If Bruce had been just a step away, Clark might have laughed.

As it is, he shivers as Bruce’s mouth closes on his earlobe. His hand is in Bruce’s hair before he knows it, the texture rougher than his own. His teeth are just a whisper of pressure, and Clark moans. Bruce’s hands are on his stomach, one already moving to his belt buckle.

He wants to say something, but Bruce’s fingers start to press against the thin cotton of his underwear, and instead his hands clamp on Bruce’s ass. There’s a surprised exhale and Bruce’s chest presses fully against his and all words are lost. 

Later though, while eating room service, he remembers what he wanted to say: “You think I’m a cheap date, Wayne?”

“I used a jet to get here. Cheap was the last thing on my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, [brodinson’s tags](http://brodinsons.tumblr.com/post/101211853315) made me do it.


End file.
